The Killer But With Mac
by Navy Babe
Summary: The episode 'The Killer', but with Mac instead of Manetti!


The Killer  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, was I the only one that thought that there were some scenes that would have been better with Mac? Anyway, this came to me after watching the episode "The Killer", and I just felt that it had some potential. So, just pretend that in "When the Bough Breaks", it was Manetti instead of Mac that had to replace Singer. Mac is now joining up with Harm in Italy, to investigate the murders. Also, this might just be separate scenes, instead of a whole story, just to warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be. I'm thirteen for crying out loud!  
  
  
  
Scene One: The one where Harm walks in on Manetti in a towel, except it's Mac of course!  
  
Harm opened the door to find one Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, dressed in only a towel. His mind flashed back to a hallucination he had had about a year ago. This was much better than fantasy.  
  
"Harm!" Mac exclaimed, while desperately trying to keep her towel up. It was then that she noticed the way that Harm's mouth hadn't been able to keep closed since he walked in. 'Maybe he does see me as a woman.'  
  
"I'm in the right room right?" Harm asked while resisting the urge to take a look at the number on the door.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about this. When I got in, my room wasn't ready, so I asked for a key to yours. I told them I was your wife. I knew that we need to get to work ASAP, but I just really needed a shower." She smiled sheepishly, and a slight blush crept up her neck, when she realized that Harm was still staring at her.  
  
"Um no it's fine, I'll uh, just wait outside." Harm started to back out of the room, when he heard her voice.  
  
"Harm you don't have to. I'll just change in the bathroom, this is your room after all." She said, already getting her uniform out of her suitcase on his bed. "I'll just be a few minutes, then we can get to work."  
  
'I'll be lucky if I can get anything done now that you're here, Marine.' Harm thought to himself. He watched Mac's figure retreat into the bathroom. 'Really lucky.'  
  
  
  
Scene Two: This one really can take place anywhere in the episode.  
  
"So how many suspects are we down to?" Mac asked, as they walked through the streets of Italy. They were both in civvies, going to meet the inspector (A/N Sorry I can't remember his name right now, and I didn't tape this one.) to talk about the investigation.  
  
"Well I guess every sailor in battle section 4 (A/N I don't know!). That really narrows it down huh?" Harm said, smiling. Mac smiled back, and sighed.  
  
"You know it's really a shame that we're here for an investigation. I've always wanted to go to Italy, since I was a little girl. One of my better childhood memories is of me and my mom, planning all of these vacations to different places. We would go to the travel agency, and pick up flyers on anywhere and everywhere. I always loved the one for Italy." Harm was surprised. Mac didn't talk about her past a lot, and when she did, it was never pleasant.  
  
"How about if one day, we come back, just the two of us. For a vacation, just you, me, and Italy." Mac looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"You'd go here with me? I mean just for a vacation?"  
  
"I'd go anywhere for you, Mac." Harm said in a low voice. Mac almost fainted.  
  
"That'd be really nice, Harm." They were in civvies, no one could identify them as military personnel, so she decided to take a chance. She grabbed Harm's hand as they continued to walk down the street. Harm at first was surprised, but then liked the idea of holding hands with Mac. He squeezed her hand to let her know this. She looked up at him and they both smiled.  
  
Scene Three: The second to last one, where they finally catch the killer.  
  
Mac briefly saw the guy come up behind Harm, picking up a lamp. A strangled cry escaped Mac's mouth, as she saw the man raise the lamp, and hit Harm with it. He fell to the ground, and Mac hoped that he wasn't unconscious. Before she could get to him, she felt the man's arm come around her neck, and the cold metal of a gun against her temple. She hoped this wasn't how it ended, with Harm hurt, and defenseless. She sighed with relief as she saw Harm get up. She watched him as he saw she was being held captive by the man they had come to arrest.  
  
"Let the Colonel go. You don't need to add anything more onto the charges you're already facing." Harm said, hoping that his voice didn't betray how desperate he was. Their assailant momentarily loosened his grip, giving Mac the opening she was looking for. She elbowed him in the gut, then spun around and decked him, effectively knocking him unconscious. Harm stared at the body, unmoving on the floor.  
  
"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Mac." Harm said. Mac laughed breathlessly.  
  
"If you do, you will be promptly warned, before I do anything this drastic" She turned and smiled at him. He felt his heart speed up at the sight of her, with her slightly tousled hair.  
  
"Are you okay Marine?" He asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I'll be fine Harm. What about you? That looked like a pretty nasty hit you took." Mac said. She moved behind him, checking his head for bumps. He shivered at her feather like touch.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine, just have a hell of a headache tomorrow morning." She came back around to face him.  
  
"You sure Flyboy?" Mac asked, her eyes full of concern. Harm reached down, and caressed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure Ninja Girl." Mac smiled at the use of the nickname, from long ago. She leaned into him, and lightly brushed her lips with his.  
  
"Good. Now let's get this guy to the authorities. Since he's not in the Navy, he's not our problem." She rubbed his shoulder, and went to go call the police. As he watched her on the phone, his mind started to form a plan. Mac said that she wanted to go on vacation in Italy, and he knew they both had at least two weeks leave on the books. Maybe, if he caught the Admiral in a good mood, they could both take a well-deserved vacation. 


End file.
